Mikiri
Mikiri is one of Motoko's four personalities. As a member of HiFuMi, she is often represented by the color yellow (defense). Appearance Although HiFuMi shares Motoko's body, they all have characteristics that distinguish them from one another. When Mikiri takes over, she ties her hair into a ponytail at the top of her head. She also has bigger eyes than Fujiko but less determined then Hibiki. Another thing to add is when Mikiri takes over, her chest expands to the point anything other than a t-shirt will be ripped. Personality Mikiri very child-like in nature, and enjoys eating very much. (She once befriended a kind old lady who cooked her food, until her death.) Like any child, she is happy when good things happen, and sad when sad thing happen, but is rather optimistic and cheerful overall. Akin to her nature Mikiri always speaks in third person. However, she also enjoys a fun fight, as she was very excited to hear that there was no rules with her fight with the unnamed Gigi warrior. Like the other members of HiFuMi, Mikiri seems to care much less about her general appearance than Motoko, but Mikiri seems to have the least amount of modesty of all of them. Her first appearance in the series, for instance, consists of her answering the door with no shirt or bra (resulting in a very embarrassed Kosukegawa). There have been many other times when her shirt gets ripped off and she shows no concern for it; Kosukegawa has learned to recognize Mikiri's entrance from the bursting of her bra. Mikiri can be wise at times, as a child can, cheerily giving helpful advice, such as when she became the anonymous masked "Master" at Saotome High School's Judo Club. History Mikiri was created from the Jujitsu training from Takezou Kuruma. As such, she specializes in Jujitsu moves and hand-to-hand combat. Story Mikiri is first shown answering the door for Kosukegawa appearing to have just taken a bath. She tells him that she will tell Motoko about his message, not revealing that she is a personality of Motoko herself. While at the stay at her father's Takezou Kuruma home she goes against a unnamed man from the Gada Tribe in a onsen. Mikiri is eager to not play by the rules and do what ever she wants, suggesting if its alright to gouge his eye and knock him out. During their fight she becomes creeped out by her opponent for enjoying the pain from the fight. She attempts to win by having her opponent pass out by drowing, but passes out first, which has Hibiki take over, but in the end her opponent is defeated by her father, Takezou. Combat Abilities Mikiri is a "yellow" marital artist, meaning she specializes in defense. Despite her cute appearance, Mikiri is an opponent not to mess with, usually smiling brightly as she defeats her adversary. She is the personality that dealt with the training by Takezou Kuruma, who was known for his Jujitsu, and whose style Mikiri uses in combat. Her strategy is either to get a strong hold on her oppenent and then cause said oppenent to lose conciousness. One of her strongest attacks is called the Great Mountain Wind Technique. She is very confident in her abilities knowing she'll be able to deal with any attack thrown at her, and frequently allows many openings for her opponent. She gives the following advice to Ozuma: "It doesn't matter what your opponent uses, you win with Judo!" It is hinted that the reason for Mikiri's large chest is actually a way of defense, as fat can absorb attacks better than pure muscle.Chapter 37: 2n2 (A Father's Circumstance);page 15 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters